


untitled

by lusehun



Series: selu [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, First Christmas, Hanahaki Disease, High Fantasy, M/M, Magic-Users, Moving In Together, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusehun/pseuds/lusehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i have a few short wips that i might never finish and drabbles that make no sense or are idk i just don't feel like giving them their own work?? so I thought I'd just throw them all in one place. </p><p>some of them are kinda old and i side eye a bit but orz</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. beijing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun visits Luhan in Beijing.

Luhan taps his fingers against the steering wheel, impatient in the Beijing traffic. He's tired, a day of filming behind him. He's lucky enough to not be filming until the early hours of the morning though. Instead he gets to take his takeout home and relax rather than eating it on the side of the set when it’s not his scene. He's got the next few days off, too, and somehow he has a feeling they'll be spent in bed. With food. Probably a stop to Starbucks or the nearest bubble tea place in whatever clothes he can find quick enough.

When he finally reaches home, all the lights seem to be turned off when he opens the door. Except the one in his bedroom. He makes his presence known with a "I'm home" as he puts down the bag of food on the kitchen counter and makes his way to his room. He can't help but laugh at the scene before him once he's there, Sehun sprawled out on his bed on his front, with books and graph paper in front of him as he chews on a pen. Luhan's cat Zhu next is next to him, purring away as Sehun pets his head, eyebrows furrowed. He hasn't even noticed Luhan's presence, apparently, an earbud snug in one ear. 

"I hope that's Chinese music," Luhan says and Sehun's eyes go side as he looks up and Luhan's cat meows at the sight of his owner. Both Sehun and Zhu get up at the same time, though Sehun jumps up to his full height and Zhu jumps down. 

"Luhaaaaan."

"Meowwww."

Luhan swoops down to pick up Zhu in his arms first and Sehun pouts but wraps his arms around Luhan anyway and gives him a welcome home kiss.

"Studying hard?" Luhan asks as he lets Zhu down after he starts wiggling free. "I got us takeout."

"Hard enough," Sehun pouts, "why is Mandarin so difficult?”

"Korean wasn't a walk in the park either," Luhan laughs. "I should only talk to you in mandarin. Now that's immersion.

"Lu geeee," Sehun whines and Luhan laughs as he leads Sehun out of the room.

As usual, Luhan ordered enough food to last an army, but then again the two of them eat like one anyway. Luhan lets Sehun practice while they eat, different dishes spread out on the table as he recites words and sentences, Luhan correcting him on his pronunciation and tones.

Sehun isn't a slow learner, but he's generally a very forgetful person, so learning a language alone has been difficult for him when everyone around him speaks Korean.

Of course they video chat sometimes, but it's a little hard with their hectic and clashing schedules. Sehun's has simmered down as of late though, so he managed to get a few days to himself. Luhan wishes it could be a bit longer, but he'll take what he can get.

(Though Sehun is in the process of convincing the management how useful it will be if he's able to have a better grasp on Mandarin. It's not like they need to know just exactly how he's getting better.)

Sehun pokes Luhan in the cheek with a greasy chopstick, laughing around a mouthful of food when Luhan looks up at him.

"Stop thinking." 

Luhan lets Sehun feed him some tofu, though he ends up with sauce around his mouth, much to Sehun's amusement.

Dessert is bubble tea (thanks to Sehun) curled up on the sofa. It's been awhile since Luhan has had it and it's just as sweet on his tongue as he remembers it. Sehun got them taro and chocolate, for old times sake and they share, swapping cups without a thought. Luhan tries to teach Sehun little things off the TV, but eventually drifts to sleep on Sehun's shoulder.


	2. elemental

sehun unhooks his hands and places his right hand next to luhan's left, hesitant with nerves. there's a tense silence filling the warm air, but not a bad kind. electricity flows between the two and then luhan's warm fingers slide through the cold and empty spaces between sehun's; melting the ice with fire.

sehun feels fluttering in his stomach like the wings of a butterfly and flowers growing in the deepest, darkest parts of him, threatening to take over his body, his mind. he feels sick, diseased, but he finds he doesn't care for a cure. his heart feels warm, the seemingly permanent layer of frost finally melting.

"i was so scared, sehun," luhan starts, and for once sehun doesn't flinch at the mention of his name. "so scared you would reject me; that this was all in my head."

"luhan," sehun inhales, exhales; looking down at his crossed legs. "you are the one person i can never reject."

he turns to look at luhan and the drumming begins; the erratic rhythm of his heart flooding his ears. the bright fire in front of them flickers and luhan glows as he smiles at sehun, just part of his teeth showing between his pink lips; ethereal in the lone orange light in the dead of night.

sehun smiles back at luhan and gives his hand a light squeeze, all fear of the unknown long forgotten.

"we'll make this work," luhan whispers, giving sehun's hand a squeeze in return. "i know we will."

luhan shuffles closer and rests his head on sehun's shoulder, watching the fire in front of them flicker. sehun rests his head on top of luhan's and looks down at their hands, content.

"yeah," sehun whispers in reply, heart clenching slightly. "we will."


	3. kitty

"hyung," sehun purrs, rubbing his face against luhan's laptop screen. the bell on his collar jingles lightly as he moves his head.

"mm?"

"pay attention to me," he whines.

"later, sehun," luhan says tiredly, rubbing his temples as he stares at the words on his screen, his eyes unfocusing and blurring the letters all together. "i have to finish this."

"but hyung," sehun pouts, curling up next to luhan on the bed. "i wanna play."

luhan sighs and checks his word count, 2012 words to go. could be worse, could be 9094. he turns to look down at sehun and sees his pet looking up at him hopefully, eyes filled with affection for his owner. luhan reaches out and scratches under sehun’s chin, smiling at the loud purring he gets in response. 

sehun is the only one who can always make him feel better when he’s stressed, even though he’s spoiled as all hell. luhan just can’t resist his cat. he’s way too cute.

sehun starts kneading luhan’s arm when he goes back to his essay, his pale soft palms rubbing against luhan’s skin. luhan automatically lifts up his arm as he types away, and sehun just about makes his way through the space, resting his head on his human’s duvet covered lap.

luhan rubs sehun’s silver ears between his thumb and fingers absentmindedly as he runs his other hand through sehun’s hair, tired eyes sore from staring at the bright screen for too long.

sehun purrs in his lap and luhan feels really grateful that there is a thick duvet separating them, because he can feel the vibrations from sehun in his hands, and the last thing he needs is a boner when trying to finish his essay.


	4. feather touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy girlfriends!selu

Luhan is straddling Sehun's tiny waist as her younger girlfriend lies on the bed, eyes closed in contentment and sleepiness as Luhan presses her soft lips to the equally soft skin of Sehun's face. It’s a friday night and Luhan is staying the night at Sehun's for the first time in ages, as they had both been busy with exams, only sneaking in kisses between study sessions in the library. 

"Sleepy head," Luhan coos, rubbing under Sehun's chin like an owner to her cat. "Don't you want to spend time with your girlfriend?"

"Luhan unnie," Sehun whines, reaching out aimlessly for Luhan, eyes still closed.

Luhan smiles, laces their fingers together and kisses along Sehun's knuckles, earning a sigh in response. 

"I'm so tired," she says, eyes now open, looking straight into Luhan's. "Cuddle with me?"

"Hmm," Luhan pretends to think about it and Sehun pouts. "I guess I can manage that."

Sehun is still pouting but runs her hands up Luhan's sides and lifts her head to give her a quick kiss, noses pressing together for the briefest time. Luhan rolls off Sehun and lies next to her, putting an arm round her waist.

Sehun throws a long leg over Luhan's and pushes herself as close to Luhan as possible. Luhan can't help but smile and she slips a hand under Sehun's hoodie, rubbing at her bare side affectionately. Sleepy Sehun is the sweetest. Clingy and honest even if impossible to pull out of bed. Or into bed, in some cases.

The warmth of Sehun’s body lures her to sleep and when she wakes back up it’s dark outside and their legs are tangled together, as if they both find each other even unconsciously. But then she feels fingers threading through her hair and looks up to find Sehun awake, smiling at her.

“That’s a little creepy, you know,” Luhan says as she lets out a yawn, attempting to tug her legs away from Sehun’s so she can stretch them. “How long have you been awake?”

“So mean unnie,” Sehun whines and relents, taking her legs away from Luhan’s. She instead begins to curls into a ball, pouting. “Long enough to hear you talking in your sleep.”

“Hm? Lies, I never talk in my sleep.”

“Never anything coherent, no,” Sehun mocks, sounding a little disappointed that she can never get full sentences out of Luhan. “Instead you make loud noises all the time. I woke up hearing my name, though.”

Luhan’s eyes widen and she attempts to remember her dream, but to no avail. Sehun looks smug as all hell and Luhan groans, throwing an arm over her face. “So annoying.”

Sehun laughs but then takes Luhan’s arm off her face and suddenly looks all too serious, sitting up in bed as Luhan still lies next to her.

“Hey,” Sehun starts, playing with her fingers. “I wanna ask you something.”

“Shoot,” Luhan says, although she’s a little more worried than she’s letting on as Sehun picks at her cuticles.

“Have you told your parents yet?” Sehun asks, not looking at Luhan. “About us, I mean.”

When she focuses her eyes back on Luhan, she knows the answer with how stiff Luhan looks. They know each other too well. She lets out a little laugh and Luhan winces because it’s a bit too bitter for her taste.

“You don’t want them to know? Are you ashamed of me?”

“What?” Luhan hurries to sit up and tries to pull Sehun close to her but Sehun is stubborn when she wants to be. She all but anchors herself to the spot. “Of course not, Sehun-ah, why would you think that?”

“Then why won’t you tell them? I told mine,” Sehun says, her arms crossed. “You think they won’t like me?”

“They already love you, Hun,” Luhan says and picks up Sehun’s hands and locks their fingers together. “I mean, why wouldn’t they? The problem is, I just don’t know if they still will when they know you’re not just my cute, younger best friend.”

Sehun’s eyebrows furrow, obviously thinking a little too much.

“You know how my parents are,” Luhan sighs. “I want to tell everyone about you. But it’s hard.”

“You mean that?”

“Of course,” Luhan insists, pulling her stubborn girlfriend closer. Sehun lets her this time. “You’re my baby.”

Sehun smiles and blushes, kissing the tip of Luhan’s button nose. Luhan’s hand comes up to cup her chin and she tilts Sehun’s head down, pressing their lips together. She tastes cherry lip gloss when she licks along Sehun’s lip, obviously reapplied while Luhan was still sleeping.

“I guess it’s okay,” Sehun says when they break apart and Luhan mentally tilts her head. “At least they’ll still let us sleep in the same room,” she laughs, and Luhan knows she’s trying to make things seem better than they are. More lighthearted.


	5. graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic!Selu, Sehun's graduation.

Luhan wakes to harsh light streaming through the gaps of barely dark enough curtains, throwing an arm over his face to shield his eyes. A few minutes pass by before he gives in and reaches over to his bedside drawers, blindly feeling around until he finds his phone. Bringing it close to his face he squints to read the time, sighing happily at the background that greets him, a photo of him and Sehun. 8:53am, February 7th. Remembering what day it is, he smiles to himself and turns on his side, facing the sleeping body next to him, watching his broad chest rise and fall. He brings a hand up to the young face and softly cups it, kissing him on the forehead and then both eyes. He pulls back but lets his hand linger, fingers brushing along a defined jaw line.

“Sehun-ah.” Hearing his name, a soft smile forms on Sehun’s face, eyes still closed, and Luhan knows he’s been awake for a while. “It’s time to get up,” Luhan whispers, hands still caressing his face.

“A few more minutes, hyung…” Sehun waves a hand and mumbles, his voice hoarse in the early morning. He brings Luhan closer and hooks a leg round his, making sure he won’t leave. Luhan thinks about protesting, but supposes a few more minutes won’t hurt, nuzzling into the younger man’s chest, taking in his scent.

 

 

“Sehun hurry up! Nobody needs to be in the shower this long!”

Today is Sehun’s graduation, and Luhan realises he’s probably -- no, definitely more excited than his boyfriend is. Running around the house making sure he has everything he needs, dragging him out the shower and patting him down with a towel while Sehun still rubs eyes, even after using a week supply of hot water. 

“Here, sit down and I’ll dry your hair,” Luhan gestures to the full length mirror in their hallway, plugging in the hair dryer, watching Sehun happily sit himself on a chair. He had gotten even taller recently and Luhan often finds himself wondering if he would ever stop growing.

Sehun always likes it when Luhan dries his hair; he’s so gentle combing his hands through it, always humming the same tune, though it was barely audible over the noise. He finds himself drifting off to sleep, Luhan nudging him awake once he’s done, lecturing him to stay awake.

“But it was so soothing..” Sehun whines. Luhan doesn’t mind really. He was glad to do it anyway, happy to see him at peace and besides, his hair always managed to smell so nice.

 

Luhan even attempts to dress Sehun himself because the boy is so slow. Mornings have never been his thing. They’re not Luhan’s thing, either, but he’s brimming with excitement at getting to see his boyfriend graduate, and that gets him through his and Sehun’s tiredness.

“Are you nervous?” Luhan asks. “I was nervous.” 

“That was a few years ago hyung,” Sehun pouts.

“Shut up.” Luhan tugs on Sehun’s tie a little, quickly kissing him before tucking it inside his sweater. Sehun laughs, eyes turning to crescents even in his sleepy state, and Luhan can’t help but laugh with him.

“I’ll be okay. I have you with me, after all,” Sehun says, a soft smile on his face.

“Yeah. Yeah you do,” Luhan smiles back and kisses him again. “Now let’s go.”

 

 

Luhan takes it upon himself to drive, Sehun only just recently passing his test. Sehun stares endlessly out of the window, his knees bouncing. Luhan knows it’s nerves even if he won’t say so; his boyfriend is shy, never quite knowing what to say or do in front of so many people.


	6. torch

"This way," Luhan whispers, torch in one hand and Sehun's hand in the other, pulling the younger along the dim, narrow passageway. He can feel stray droplets of liquid descend from the mouldy ceiling, landing softly on the hood of his robe, the ends of his long sleeves. "We're almost there."

Luhan comes to a stop when they hit a corner, squeezing Sehun's cold hand with a glance in his direction as he hears faint footsteps. Sehun clenches his jaw, an attempt to stop his teeth from chattering, anxiety tying a knot his stomach. His temperature often drops when he's nervous, or rises when he's angry. Luhan says it's the magic inside him making itself known, willing to be released with his emotions.

Luhan hands Sehun his torch and presses himself against the wall, taking a peek around it to see how far their unwanted company is as he slides out a dagger. Moving closer, he makes quick work of the guard, wrapping an arm tight around his neck and jamming the dagger into the side of it, pulling out and away when the man goes slack.

Sehun comes up behind him then and they quickly move along to the door up ahead, feet light on the ground. It's no lie that everyone here is corrupted, anyway. Luhan would rather kill than have him or Sehun be killed or tortured. With that thought in mind, he pushes through the heavy door with Sehun, dagger in his hand at the ready.

Sehun beats him to the kill, a gust of wind swirling around the guard’s neck and suffocating him like a deadly pair of hands.

And then, freedom. White snow covering the ground, the cold making Luhan’s fingers freeze around his dagger and his nose turn red as he sniffs in the icy air. He puts the weapon away as Sehun casts a spell around them, a protective bubble to keep them warm. He grabs Luhan’s hands to rub life back into them and Luhan’s white teeth show as he laughs, the warm breath coming out of his open mouth visible like smoke.

“This way,” Sehun laughs, tugging on Luhan’s hand.


	7. renew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving in together~

"Yes, yes, yes," Luhan repeats down the phone, pacing the wooden floor of the yet to be furnished living room. "What? No!"

Sehun shoots a concerned glance his way, getting an eye roll and shake of the head in return, Luhan pointing to the phone irritably. Unfortunately, Sehun is a little preoccupied with some concerns of his own, unable to go sooth his boyfriend's rising anger. Sehun's always been the more patient one of the two.

However, they're both an incredibly shy pair, so much so that Sehun wonders sometimes how they even came to date in the first place, amongst the mutually red ears. But somehow they did, and now years later they're having to deal with moving house, which came with having to deal with buying furniture, complaining when it didn't turn up in time, and hiring people to move their old belongings. Luhan's Merc can't hold too much other than suitcases and bags of clothes, unfortunately.

Sehun rushes forward to help bring Luhan's bookshelf in, not that it'll be used for books. More like games and DVDs, just as it was previously. He had already been told not to worry, that they can move everything just fine, but he feels a bit weird just standing there ordering them where to put it.

Next comes Luhan's drawers and well, really, most of the stuff being moved is Luhan's, seeing as he lived alone when they met, anyway. Sehun had the fortune of living with his parents up until his life pretty much ended up in Luhan's tiny apartment.

“Yes, fine, I’ll go on hold,” he hears Luhan half shout, and knows things might just get very ugly soon, so once he’s put down the drawers with the moving men, he spares a few moments to check on Luhan, who is crouching with the phone attached between his neck and shoulder, going through unpacked boxes.

“You okay?” he asks, bending beside Luhan and kissing his temple.

Luhan sighs with the touch. “Babe, they’re saying the bed won’t get here until tomorrow. How am I supposed to go without a bed.”

“Well we can still go back to yours for the night, you know…”

“But I wanted to sleep in our nice new bed,” Luhan frowns and Sehun laughs, leaning forward to give Luhan a quick kiss.

Luhan’s bed back in his apartment may as well be 57 years old, according to Luhan. Sehun doesn’t think it’s that bad, though, just squeaks a lot. To the point there have been complaints when they’d really rather not be disturbed. So yeah, maybe it is bad, and Luhan’s walls are too thin.

“Think of it this way,” Sehun whispers, “we can always celebrate our last time in that bed by pissing off the neighbours.”

“I like that thinking,” Luhan agrees, wiggling his eyebrows, not noticing the on hold music coming to an end. “A really good way to celebrate is if you let me tie you up and-”

“Hello, how may I help you?” 

“Oh shit,” Luhan whispers with wide eyes, cheeks turning a soft pink, and Sehun knows his are probably the exact same shade. “Um, hi so-”

Sehun jumps up, leaving Luhan to it, hoping the person on the other end of the phone didn’t quite catch wind of their sex life. Might not help their case much.


	8. heart keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun holds Luhan's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've already posted this before but moving it here~

Luhan’s looks down at the heart in his hands. It’s purpled with bruises and has a few small cuts as well as scars. But at least he was finally able to take the bandages off. Time heals all wounds, after all.  
  
The beat of his heart isn’t fast, nor is it slow, just a steady rhythm reminding him he’s alive. He feels a shift next to him in the bed, and a warm presence getting closer.  
  
“What you doing, Lu?” Sehun asks, wrapping an arm around Luhan’s waist. He puts his head in Luhan’s shoulder and the heart in Luhan’s hands responds, beat quickening like a drum. “It’s late already.”  
  
“Just looking at my heart,” he whispers, “it looks better than before.”  
  
Sehun looks up at the pulsing organ in Luhan’s blood stained hands and hums. “It looks beautiful.”  
  
“Really?” Luhan asks, and one of the bruises loses its colour, a cut heals.  
  
Time might heal wounds, but Luhan thinks that Sehun was and is a big help too.  
  
“Really,” Sehun smiles, “can I hold it? I promise I’ll be careful.”  
  
“Of course, it’s yours anyway,” Luhan says, and Sehun blushes as Luhan places the heart carefully in his open hands. He holds it as if it’s the most delicate thing in the world, stroking a long scar down the middle.  
  
“I missed it,” Sehun sighs, placing a chaste kiss on said scar. “I missed you so much,” he says, putting his head on Luhan’s shoulder even as he stares at the heart in his hands.  
  
“We missed you too,” Luhan whispers with a smile, “look at how it beats for you.” He kisses Sehun’s forehead. “I really wanted you to give you it when I left, I swear.”  
  
“I know you did,” Sehun says, running his thumb over the organ gently. “I wanted you to have mine too, hyung.”  
  
Luhan smiles, wanting to run a hand through Sehun’s soft hair. Maybe when they're clean.  
  
“Shall we put it back?”  
  
Sehun nods, bringing it to Luhan’s chest. “It’s been awhile since I’ve done this,” he kisses Luhan softly on the lips, despite the bit of blood on them, “sorry if it hurts.”  
  
“It won’t hurt,” Luhan smiles, “not if it’s you.”  
  
Sehun nods, his face heating up as he closes his eyes and focuses, the heart going through Luhan’s skin and bones, back into place. He kisses Luhan’s bare chest.  
  
“Thank you,” Luhan whispers, “let’s get cleaned up, shall we?”  
  
Sehun slips his hotel slippers on as he climbs out of bed, following Luhan into the bathroom. He rests his head on Luhan at the sink, wrapping long arms around his boyfriend’s waist.  
  
“Sehunnie, you need to wash up,” Luhan whispers.  
  
“But I’m so sleepy,” Sehun mumbles, “it’s too light in here.”  
  
“Silly baby,” Luhan coos, picking up a flannel and scrubbing Sehun’s hands and face clean. He pats Sehun’s face dry with a towel after.  
  
“Your baby,” Sehun says, still mumbling.  
  
“Yes, yes, my baby,” Luhan laughs. “Always.”  
  
“Mhm. Always.”  
  
Luhan takes Sehun back to bed, contently watching him fall asleep.  
  
“Luhan,” Sehun whispers, “stop watching me and go to sleep.”  
  
Luhan widens his eyes, “but you’re pretty,” he whispers. “And… I was thinking about how glad I am that you managed to see me, despite your schedule.”  
  
Sehun’s eyes open at that. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re busy too.”  
  
“Mm, but that’s my choice,” he smiles, brushing a lock of hair off Sehun’s face. “You don’t have one.”  
  
“Well, I have one,” Sehun frowns, “but I still don’t know. You understand, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” Luhan sighs, “it’s different.”  
  
“I wish I could stay here in Beijing with you, though,” Sehun says, moving closer to Luhan, “or that you could come back with me.”  
  
“One day,” Luhan smiles, wrapping his arm around Sehun’s waist. “We’ll figure it out.”  
  
“Yeah,” Sehun says, his eyes closing again, thick lashes catching Luhan’s eye. “Will you hold my heart tomorrow?”  
  
“Of course.” Luhan’s eyes close too. “Sehunnie?”  
  
“Mm?”  
  
“Remember, always.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in a hotel in beijing sometime after luhan's departure.  
> his damaged heart is due to the struggles he faced with sm, his illness, not being able to see his family much etc  
> even though hearts are removable, they can't be away from the owner for an extended amount of time.  
> idk it was 6am lol


	9. mulled wine (is sweetest with you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First christmas.

Luhan sits on the sofa wrapped up in a blanket, TV remote in his right hand, flicking through the channels. He can hear sounds in the room next door, the kitchen. He hears the beeping of the microwave and then a minute later the door opens.

Sehun pads over in grey tracksuit bottoms and a black hoodie, the zip undone, showing a black vest and jutting collarbones underneath. His feet are clad in red christmas socks they bought together and he's holding two mugs in his large hands.

"Anything on?" Sehun asks as he sits down on the sofa next to Luhan and passes him a mug of hot mulled wine, taking a sip of his own before placing it on the coffee table in front of them. Luhan puts his mug down too and adjusts the blanket so it goes over them both, and Sehun presses close to him for warmth.

"Just the usual boring shit," Luhan says as he wraps an arm around Sehun's small waist. Sehun takes the remote off him and flicks through and is also unsatisfied, furrowing his eyebrows and scrunching his nose at some of the programs on. Luhan's now free hand clasps the other, both arms wrapped around Sehun, and he buries his head between Sehun's shoulder and neck.

"You smell nice," Luhan mumbles against Sehun's skin.

"Not as nice as I'll smell tomorrow after I open the expensive cologne you bought me."

Luhan's head shoots up and he stares at Sehun, mouth agape. "You weren't supposed to look at your presents!"

"They weren't exactly hidden," Sehun grins. "Next time don't leave them in a bag in the hallway for everyone to see. It piques people's curiousity."

"I hate you."

"I love you."

"Shut up," Luhan says, pulling away from Sehun and crossing his arms over his chest as an attempt to show his annoyance.

"Want me to tell you one of the presents I got you to make up for it?"

"No, because unlike you, I like surprises."

Sehun laces their fingers together, a little forcefully as Luhan's are so unwilling. He tugs Luhan's hand up to his lips and Luhan lets Sehun kiss his knuckles even as he stares straight at the TV ignoring him.

"Our first Christmas together," Sehun whispers, rubbing Luhan's hand with his thumb.

Luhan takes a deep breath at the sound of Sehun's voice, at his words. "Yeah," is all he offers, but he's not mad anymore. He can never stay mad at Sehun. Though he was still a little mad at himself for leaving Sehun's presents out so carelessly, but it doesn't matter anymore.

Luhan wraps his arms back around Sehun's waist and rests his head on Sehun's broad shoulder; nothing is going to spoil this. Sehun grins at him, crescent eyes filled with hope and promise.

Luhan leans in closer and presses his lips against Sehun's, simple and sweet.

"You know I love you too, right?" He whispers onto Sehun's lips after, breaths mingling.

"Yeah, I know," Sehun replies, half laughing half breathless. "You tell me everyday."

"Let's keep it that way,” Luhan says softly, before kissing Sehun again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reposting~


	10. (785): Let's go get coffee and handcuffs.

"let's go get coffee and handcuffs," luhan says nonchalantly with a hand on sehun's thigh as they sit on an empty subway train. most people are either at work or school, but they had the day off and naturally are spending it together, getting out of bed way past noon due to excessive amounts of cuddling.

(and a little lazy morning fucking, fingers laced together as luhan hovered above sehun, kissing his collarbones as he took him slowly, partly because he was tired and partly so sehun wouldn't complain and rub his lower back later as they walked hand in hand.)

"but hyung you know i don't like coffee," sehun whines, conveniently ignoring the mention of handcuffs. he wants bubble tea instead, he always does. chocolate. with a lot of tapioca that he would probably choke on once luhan said something indecent. they're lethal. luhan is lethal. maybe luhan and tapioca are allies, a dynamic duo bringing both slight misery and complete bliss to sehun's life. (he adores them both, though.)

"coffee for me," luhan replies as he gives sehun's thigh a squeeze and leans in to whisper against his ear even though nobody else is near, "handcuffs for you."

sehun blushes to the tips of his ears and looks down at his lap, at the hand now tucked between his thighs. luhan only smiles and hums along to the music playing on his ipod, pushing a bud in sehun's ear with his free hand.

"we'll buy fluffy ones this time," luhan laughs and sehun blushes more in shame at the image in his head of pink, fluffy handcuffs tight round his wrists. it would be just like luhan to go for ones like those, as if to say 'you're not manly, i am.'

but he thinks that hopefully they won't dig into his wrists as much as the last pair after too much use. though he liked the marks they left on his skin after, a reminder of luhan, not that he needed one, especially not when his older boyfriend rubbed circles into his arms and left kisses on his skin.

"i still want bubble tea," sehun mumbles, barely audible over the music in their ears.

"of course," luhan smiles, rubbing sehun's inner thigh with his thumb. "chocolate flavour for my big baby."

even with all of luhan's teasing, sehun could have a far worse boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (reposted)
> 
> title from texts from last night (that place is a trashy prompt goldmine i stg)


	11. arisen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on dragon's dogma.

Sehun brings Luhan along Seabreeze Trail to Cassardis and Luhan looks a little amazed by the small fishing village Sehun has always called home.

They stay in the village inn for the night, resting before setting off together tomorrow. There isn’t really enough space in Sehun’s house for an extra person, after all, and he doesn’t want to get in the way, either. He doesn’t think the Dragon will come visit him anytime, but someone else could.

“An archer, Arisen?” Luhan asks, wiping his dagger clean of blood after cutting a bandit’s throat. Luhan is an amazing fighter, really. Sehun only wishes he could match up, but Luhan is fearless, protecting Sehun from what could be the worst of blows.

“I thought you might like to try,” Sehun smiles, “you’re welcome to keep your dagger though, for close range.”

“Whatever you desire, Master.”

“Well, what do you want?” Sehun asks, eyebrows causing a crease in his forehead.

“I was born for you, Arisen,” Luhan smiles, “I only want what you want. I’m sure a bow and arrow will be just fine for my tastes, seeing as it must be what you desire.”

Sehun rubs the bridge of his nose. He’s got a long way until he’ll get used to this.

“I told you to call me Sehun, didn’t I?”

“But you’re an Arisen and my master, I should address you as such.”

“But-” a burning pain suddenly goes through Sehun’s chest, right where his heart should be.

“Arisen?” Luhan calls, putting his blade away.

Sehun puts his head in his knees and holds his chest, willing the pain to go down, and Luhan is at his side on the bed in an instant.

“Please lie down,” Luhan whispers in his soothing voice, made only for Sehun, and Sehun lets his pawn move him so he’s lying down on his side. “I can’t put you in the recovery position or your chest will hurt more, but I can’t lie you on your back, just incase.”

“I won’t be sick, Luhan,” Sehun says with a frown, but Luhan silences him.

“Rest now, Master,” Luhan smiles, putting a hand inside Sehun’s tunic and resting it on his rib cage. Sehun expects it to hurt but his face only goes a flushed red at the contact. He looks at Luhan with wide eyes, but his pawn only tilts his head. “Does it hurt?”

“No,” Sehun frowns, realising again that Luhan knows nothing about affection or attraction. He’s only comforting Sehun, running his thumb over the long scar on Sehun’s skin. He thinks nothing of his hand inside Sehun’s shirt. “It feels... nice. Warm.”

Luhan smiles and lies down next to him, hand still on Sehun’s chest and the Arisen closes his eyes, allowing himself to fall into a deep sleep with warmth surrounding him.


	12. marshmallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stripper!sehun

Sehun’s last customer has gone, leaving a wad of notes in his wake, and Sehun slumps into the sofa he had sat on, flicking through them briefly. He’s exhausted as fuck and desperately needs a drink. He pretty much downed the last one the man bought him, before his private show.

“Sehun-ah, you decent?” A voice calls behind the curtain.

“Am I ever?” He laughs, though it might just be a little forced.

“Don’t say that,” Luhan sighs as he walks in, a mug and plastic cup in his hands. “I got you drinks.” 

“And a hoodie?” Sehun asks, referring to the blue material thrown over Luhan’s arm. “Can you really not stand to see me half naked?”

“Shut up,” Luhan says, with no bite, handing him the hoodie and putting the cups in front of him. Ones filled with water, which Sehun downs, and the mug is filled with hot chocolate. Sehun’s gaze softens and his heartbeat quickens.

“You even put marshmallows in it,” he smiles. 

Luhan runs a hand through Sehun’s hair, feeling rements of hairspray on his fingertips, smile soft on his face, ignoring the money tucked into Sehun’s shorts. Sehun leans into Luhan’s soothing touch and feels all of the work stress drain from his body.

“Hyung,” Sehun whines, tugging on Luhan’s sleeve so he’ll sit with him.

“I can’t stay,” Luhan whispers, and it’s the same thing he always says.


	13. 泉

"There's still hope," Luhan says, voice barely above a whisper as he reaches up to tuck Sehun's wet hair behind his ear. "There's always hope."

"Always?" Sehun whispers, gaze flickering down to Luhan's lips and then back up.

Luhan sucks in a breath, "yes," he whispers, tiptoeing to close the distance and press his lips against Sehun's. "Always," he laughs.

"Oh. Okay." Sehun's cheeks are red as he lets Luhan pull him closer, lead him the way he always does. Sehun wants to reach out -- to hold Luhan's cheeks desperately, but he's afraid he'd hurt him. Maybe taint him with his filthy hands.

"I like you," Luhan says, Sehun's forehead resting against his own. "I know you like me too." Sehun avoids his gaze and Luhan's laugh sounds in his ears again. "Will you stay?"

Sehun bites his lip and reaches for one of Luhan's hands, holds it lightly until Luhan threads their fingers together with a smile. "Is it okay?"

"Would I ask if it wasn't?" Luhan smiles and holds Sehun's chin, kisses him again.


	14. 萎む

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hanahaki byou!au

"Wait!" Luhan calls, hastily circling his fingers around Sehun's wrist, holding him in place. "Where are you going?"

Sehun turns his head around, eyes wide and free hand stuck to his mouth. His body jerks and he tries to swallow the bile down, keep the stems from crawling up his throat but his effort is futile.

"What's wrong-"

Luhan is interrupted by petals emerging from Sehun's hand, and he lets go of Sehun's wrist with a shock, stepping backwards. Sehun clutches his tummy and doubles over, emptying his body of the flowers clogging his insides.

"W-water," Sehun says between heaves and Luhan frantically runs off, coming back with a cup filled to the brim, splashing it everywhere in his haste. He gets on his knees to hand over the cup and rubs Sehun's back, waiting for the younger boy to calm down.

"You okay?" Luhan says after a while, when Sehun's sitting silently, drinking water and wiping his mouth.

"Think so. Sorry," Sehun mumbles.

"Don’t worry about it. Haven't seen that in a long time though," Luhan laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sehun doesn't say anything, just puts his cup down and covers his face with his hands. His ears are red from embarrassment and all he wants to do is curl in a ball, shield himself away from unrequited feelings.

Luhan chances running a hand through Sehun's hair, but is caught by surprise when the boy flinches.

"Sorry," Sehun mumbles again and Luhan shakes his head, stands up to get more water and and wets a cloth, hoping to remove the wilting flowers from his wooden floor, as pretty as they are. “Let me do it,” Sehun says, grabbing for the cloth as Luhan cleans the floor but Luhan refuses.

“I’m almost done, anyway,” he says with a smile and Sehun sighs, moving to the sofa, hand in his hair. Luhan sits next to him when he’s done, though not too close, and sucks in a deep breath.

"So who is it?" he asks, voice hesitant.

"What?"

"You know what I mean," Luhan sighs. "Who are you in love with?"

Sehun rubs his temples and makes to stand, Luhan grabbing his wrist again. "Let go, hyung."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Is that necessary to do?" Sehun questions, looking straight ahead. "Am I required to tell you something like that?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then mind your own business."

Luhan's confused, because as far as he knows, Sehun has always shared everything with him. Always come to him with his problems. Yet Luhan has to see him puking up flowers, a telltale sign of love, unless Sehun eats flowers for breakfast.

"Have I done something wrong?"

Sehun shakes his head, looks down, but then yanks his arm out of Luhan's grasp, making way to leave, again. Luhan lets him this time, thinking the air smells a whole lot like flowers even after Sehun’s gone.


	15. initials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sehun & luhan travelling through china on trains seeing as luhan can't do planes. always wanted to write a proper fic of it but probably never will.

Sehun blows hot air onto the window next to him, moving to write his initials in the mist with his fingers, as he watches the scenery go by in a blur. Next stop, Shanghai. Next to him, Luhan laughs suddenly, raising his head off of Sehun's shoulder and poking his arm.

"Such a kid," he says, but his words are filled with affection and no bite.

"Since when were you awake?" Sehun asks, wrapping an arm around Luhan's coated waist. He realised a few stops back, half amused, that their puffy jackets made it somewhat hard to get too close to each other. The heating on this train however, apparently doesn’t exist.

Luhan had made himself cosy next to Sehun almost an hour ago, after complaining excessively about the early start, leaving Sehun to his own boredom, white iPod earphone snug in his right ear. In his left, he listened to Luhan's soft breathing. It was almost a habit, to ensure Luhan was there next to him.

"Just a few minutes ago," Luhan says, smiling up at Sehun sleepily. Fingers barely showing out of his too big coat, he taps Sehun's chin briefly. "But more importantly, shouldn't you be writing _my_ initials?" 

Sehun's face scrunches up. "Now why would I do that?"

"Because that's what people do when they're in love," Luhan says, grinning as he reaches over Sehun. “Such an amateur.”

His fingers touch the glass and he draws a heart next to Sehun's initials, adding in his own to the right of it. OSH ♡ LH.

"There, I fixed it," he declares proudly. Sehun rolls his eyes, yet smiles fondly all the same.

"And you called me a kid," he says and Luhan shrugs, shuffling closer to Sehun, resting his head on his chest. Sehun smiles as he presses a kiss to Luhan’s hair. “You fixed it.”


	16. daemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ffxv au?

In his fight focused mind, Luhan calculates the exact amount of time, the amount of steps it would take to reach his opponent, as lithe fingers curl around the hilt of his sword. By his third step, Sehun has already beaten him, warping to break one of the daemon's many appendages. The monster makes an ear splitting sound and aims straight for Sehun with another.

"Fall back!" Luhan shouts, pushing forward and switching to his gun, blasting part of the flailing limb off. In the same moment, Sehun warps back, shouts a warning back to move aside, casting a spell.

Luhan tumbles to the left just in time to avoid being hit by Sehun's fire. 

Daemons are easily avoided outside, just stick to the well lit areas at night and leave exploration to the daytime. The damp, dark dungeons that reside in Lucis however, tell a different story all together, one sprawling with daemons that can easily swallow a human whole.

Such as this one with its long appendages and huge body.

Yixing springs into his vision then, twin daggers in either hand, delivering swift slices through its skin. Sehun warps in beside him, greatsword in hands, and Luhan follows lead, shooting with his gun and cutting with his sword. 

At the fight's climax, Sehun flies in with an axe, delivering the final blow. When the daemon falls, they're a few potions down, sweat covering their panting bodies from the exertion. 

"Well, at least we're warm now," Sehun says with a laugh, having been near frozen previously, whining about the chilly air as Luhan scolded him for not dressing warmer, Yixing blowing hot air onto Sehun's hands. 

Luhan may have muttered 'spoilt' under his breath, despite the fact he was vaguely aware he was just as guilty when it came to babying the prince.

"Thank the Astrals," Luhan says, looping an arm around Sehun's shoulder.


	17. adept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern mage au, apprentice alchemist sehun ~

"Do you know where my cauldron is?" Sehun asks, shuffling along the floor in his slippers. "I could have sworn I left it by the sink."

"No idea," Luhan answers, eyes glued to the TV.

Sehun groans. Luhan's got his laptop connected to the TV, marathoning One Piece off it. AKA, anything else Sehun says will fall on deaf ears. So he scurries back into the kitchen side of the room, does another search over, searches the rest of the room - all while Luhan sits there, hand in his bowl of popcorn, eyes barely blinking - with no luck.

The ending theme song plays and Luhan finally regains some functionality, looking up at Sehun with a smile. "Come watch," he says, tugging on Sehun's sleeve while completely ignoring his current predicament, resulting in an eye roll from Sehun.

"But I really need to practice. Chanyeol said he'd buy some elixirs off me next week."

"And he trusts you to make them?" Luhan asks, raising an eyebrow as he presses pause.

"Hey! I'm not that bad," Sehun says, pouting, and Luhan gives him an expression that shows a rather bold shade of scepticism. Sehun sighs. "Besides. He knows I'm still learning and doesn't mind. He's a student, after all. He gets to save money with me."

"And potentially risk his life."

"Hyung!" Sehun's eyebrows furrow and Luhan laughs, pulling Sehun towards him, arms around his waist.

"Kidding, kidding. He just might end up with a full scale body rash."

"That was one time and it wasn't exactly full scale--"

Luhan rolls his eyes. "Sehun, not only did I need to make a tonic to soothe it, I also had to tie your hands so you would stop scratching your neck, your face, your feet, your legs..."

"You say as if that's the only time you've tied my hands."

"Well-" Sehun shuts Luhan up with a kiss, knees either side of Luhan's thighs. Luhan grins when he pulls away, rubbing Sehun's waist. "You certainly don't have any complaints, do you?"

"Not particularly." Sehun gives Luhan's lips another brief kiss. "So, tell me where my cauldron is."

"Hm?"

"If I can't find it, you must have hidden it," Sehun concludes.

"Can't say I know what you're talking about," Luhan says, lips twitching into a slight smile.

"I know when you're lying, hyung," Sehun says, "we've been together long enough."

Luhan sighs. "You just made such a mess the other day with that explosion."

"I tidied it up right after!" Luhan raises his eyebrows slightly. "You just need to help me with a cleaning potion so I can get the blue stain out..."

Luhan feels as though he should be annoyed at the blue splatter up the white wall in front of their cooker - and well, he was at the time - but now he just laughs. "Maybe we can keep it. Adds our own special flair to the kitchen."

"Then-"

"No, that doesn’t mean it’s okay if it happens several times.”

Sehun pouts and Luhan can’t help the fond smile on his face as he leans forward to kiss him again. This, at least, is something that can’t go wrong.


	18. 互い

Sehun throws his leg over Luhan's and shuffles closer, smiling when Luhan puts an arm around him. Their faces are so close, foreheads pressed together, but even that is not close enough for Sehun.

"Lu," he whispers, his breath fanning Luhan's face and nudges his boyfriend's cute button nose with his own, slightly bigger and higher on his face, and Luhan laughs wholeheartedly, wrinkles forming in the corners of his eyes. Sehun's got those wrinkles memorised, burned into the back of his mind for whenever they disappear for short periods of time. 

Luhan's eyes are his favourite.

But Luhan's everything is his favourite, really. His little nose, his sparkling eyes, his slightly heart shaped lips, the scar that decorates them. The mole above his eyebrow, and the one on his ear.

Yet pressed this close to him -- Sehun can only see a minimal amount of features, and that's okay, because Luhan looks best like this. Sehun can see everything in absolute detail.

"Hey," Luhan whispers, eyes shining and lips almost touching Sehun's. And Sehun is amazed, because even though he thinks Luhan is ethereal, perfect and that maybe he doesn't deserve someone like this, Luhan looks at him with only love and admiration, as though he feels the exact same way. 

It's a heady feeling to be this loved. To feel completely content with doing nothing but being together. Sehun can’t imagine this kind of life with anyone else.

Luhan closes the already nonexistent distance between them as he presses his lips to Sehun’s plump ones, long, thick eyelashes meeting the skin that covers Luhan’s cheekbones when his eyes close automatically. Luhan parts his lips and lets Sehun in, pressing his hand against Sehun’s back, holding him tighter, closer. His legs tangle with Sehun’s longer ones, as though they’re both desperate to hold each other in as many ways as possible. Arms, legs, tongues.

And their hearts -- their hearts beat to the same rhythm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> old as shit  
> fluffy as hell


	19. call

"How have you been?"

Luhan holds back a sigh. It's the same thing Sehun always asks when they haven't spoken in a while. It never fails to make him feel something akin to guilt crawl up his spine.

"Alright, I guess," Luhan says, staring up at the ceiling. He always feels a little tongue tied at first. Whether there's too much to say, or not enough, he doesn't really know. "Busy. Only just about have enough time to feed the cats," he laughs, barely even half heartedly. 

"I figured," Sehun says, and Luhan imagines him in his bed, tongue swiping over his lips, a look of indifference on his face. 

Even though he knows the tinge of hurt present in his voice.

Luhan's tongue feels like lead in his mouth. It's not always his fault - this distance between them - there are times when Luhan can't fall asleep, wanting to hear the familiar ringtone he has picked out. Yet too often he feels as though he has pushed Sehun away.

"Hyung?" Sehun calls, concern curling into his voice; an answer to Luhan's silence.

Luhan fidgets, picking at the skin around his nails. "I miss you."

Sehun lets out a breath that sounds like relief.


End file.
